


You Can Cry In My Arms

by LorPhili_0524



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Gabe and Pippa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorPhili_0524/pseuds/LorPhili_0524
Summary: A prequel of my previous Prime Lorca/Emperor Georgiou fan fiction “Take Responsibility!” Set after season 1 finale. (Former) Emperor Georgiou met Prime Lorca who alive somewhere and almost dead. She tried to kill him but she couldn’t. She saved him and then, they fell in love with each other. One day, Lorca noticed Philippa’s hair grew longer. But she has a bad memory about her own hair and…





	You Can Cry In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer( ΦωΦ)ﾉ=======【I own nothing but this silly fan fiction】
> 
> Warning( ΦДΦ)＜Bad English Alert!!! The author isn’t English native speaker. If you don’t like to read a non-English native speaker’s fan fiction, it’s better to close the browser and forget about this!!!

“Your hair grew longer.”  
Gabriel Lorca played with Philippa Georgiou Augustus Iaponius Centarius, the former Emperor of Terran Empire’s hair and said. When they met in this universe, her hair reached to her breasts. But now, it grew longer and reached to her waist. Lorca continues to play with her hair lovingly and touched her hair accessory which he gave to her. When she was in her universe, she always put a hair accessory which Lorca in her universe gave to her on. Even after he betrayed her, she kept it and put it on every day. But she lost it when Michael Burnham took her to this universe. When Lorca in this universe heard about her hair accessory, he was jealous of his own counterpart. Then, he gave a lot of hair accessories to her. Philippa said it was also Gabriel Lorca a person who gave the hair accessory which she lost to her but Lorca answered it wasn’t me.  
“…Idiot.”  
“I know.”  
When she came this universe, she couldn’t dress her own hair by herself. She grew up as a princess and didn’t need to dress her own hair by herself. Vice Admiral Katrina Cornwell dressed her hair when she took command of U.S.S. Discovery as ‘Captain Philippa Georgiou’. Katrina said that her counterpart was born and grew up in a wealthy family of Malaysia and she knew nothing about the world too but she never mess own hair like her. After Lorca in this universe gave her a lot of hair accessories, she practiced to dress her own hair. She’s still not good at it but she can dress her hair better than before.  
“I love your long hair…So beautiful.”  
Lorca’s whisper reminded her of his counterpart. When he was her side, her hair reached to her waist like now. And he always said he loves her beautiful long hair. He loved to play her hair after they had sex. But he lied. He never love her. From the first, his purpose was her daughter and her throne. When he slept with her daughter and betrayed her, she cut her long hair with her sword. What did she really want to do was thrust her heart with her sword. But her position didn’t allow it. She couldn’t die even a half of her soul was dead. It was her duty. The life of the mother of the fatherland didn’t belong to her.   
“Pippa…Philippa?”  
Lorca looked at Philippa and noticed her teary eyes. She started to rub them and he took her hands to stop her.  
“What’s wrong?”  
He stroked Philippa’s arm and asked. She could see his concern in his eyes. She knew it won’t make him satisfied but she shook her head and muttered.  
“Nothing, Gabriel. I’m fine.”  
Of course her answer didn’t make him satisfied. They looked each other for a long time without any words. Then, Philippa sighed and broke the silence.  
“I…I just remember your counterpart in my universe. He always said he loves my long hair. But it was a lie…He never loved me. From the first, his purpose was my daughter and my throne. If I knew it, I never trust him. But…I fell in love with him and I was overjoyed when he accepted my feelings for him. I…I was an idiot.”  
A single tear dropped from her eye. After Lorca in her universe betrayed her, she always blamed herself. Lorca held her in his embrace and stroked her hair.   
“You can cry in my arms when we’re alone.”  
“…You love to make me cry, Gabriel.”  
He chuckled and kissed her forehead. Nobody said to her she can cry before she met Lorca in this universe. People around her always said to her she must be strong, she must not cry, she must not feel sadness or loneliness, and she must not show her weakness. Even she was a little child, nobody allowed her to cry. The Emperor’s granddaughter of Terran Empire must not cry. She didn’t know how painful it was before she met Lorca in this universe. In his embrace, Philippa cried silently. She could feel a big hand stroked her back to comfort her.   
“Would you like to cut your hair?”  
After she stopped cry, Lorca asked her. She asked why instead to answer the question. He kissed her hair and begged her if she doesn’t mind, he wants her to do not cut her hair.  
“I love your beautiful long silky hair…And It’s not a lie.”  
She could feel her cheeks blush. He kissed her reddish cheek and added ‘please’. Not like Terrans, Humans in this universe usually say it.  
“Gabriel…You’re an incurable romantic person!”  
“I know.”  
“…Idiot.”  
“I know.”  
She stared at Lorca and his beautiful blue eyes looked at her. She still remember the moment that she fell in love with Lorca in her universe. When his eyes looked at her, she fell in love with him. She wanted him to look at her…only her. And she remember the day that she met Lorca in this universe. She tried to kill him but she couldn’t. When he opened his eyes and looked at her, she decided to save him instead to kill him.  
“…If you like my long hair, I won’t cut it.”  
She looked away from him and answered in small voice. In the edge of her sight, he grinned happily. She still can’t get used to Federation people’s optimism. But she feels…happiness when Lorca is happy. He embraced her tightly and whispered I love you to her.  
“I love you, my lovely, lovely Pippa.”  
She loves to be called Pippa by Lorca. In Terran Empire, only her parents called her Pippa. After her grandfather named her as the successor to the throne of Terran Empire, she could rarely meet her parents. She was called Pippa only few times. She wanted to spend her time with her parents more. She wanted them to call her Pippa more. But her wishes never be true. And when she became the Emperor, both of her parents were assassinated. When Lorca in this universe called her Pippa for the first time, she cried. She remembered her lonely childhood memories and cried. Lorca asked her did she want him to stop call her Pippa and she answered no. She wanted him to call her Pippa more. After she told him that she wants him to call her Pippa more, he called her my lovely, lovely Pippa a lot.  
“And you? Do you love me, my lovely, lovely Pippa?”  
“…Idiot!”  
“Please say you love me, my Pippa. My lovely, lovely Pippa.”  
“You Federation people say please too much!”  
Lorca chuckled and whispered he says please a lot only to her. His words made her cheeks and ears blush deeply.  
“…I…I don’t…dislike, you…”  
Philippa hung her head down and answered. Lorca knew it was her way to say I love you. He kissed her blushed ear and whispered meanly.  
“You mean you love me?”  
“Idiot!!!”


End file.
